Finding Marlin
Finding Marlin is to be the 3rd installment of the Finding Nemo franchise starring the voice talents from Jackson Scott, Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Willem Dafoe, Allison Janney, Jerome Ranft, Vicki Lewis, Austin Pendleton, Kathy Ringgold, Stephen Root, Diane Keaton, Brad Garrett, Emily Hahn, Denis Leary, Elizabeth Perkins, Michael Keaton, Kaitlin Olson, Ed O'Neil, Scarlett Estevez, Julian Edwards, Kyran Bowes, Finn Carr, Eugene Levy, Andrew Stanton, Ty Burrell, Lewis Black, John Ratzenberger, Richard Kind, Samuel L. Jackson, Bill Hader, Patton Oswalt, Alec Baldwin, Mel Gibson, Jack Black, Will Smith, Bailee Madison, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Carlos Alazraqui, Phil Proctor, Jim Ward, Mona Marshall, Jodi Benson, Cree Summer Francks, Jim Parsons, James Franco, Will Ferrell and Bill Murray. It's to be put in movie theaters on June 11, 2021. Plot Summary Right after telling Nemo and Dory a bedtime story about Coral and the barracuda incident, he wakes up from a surprising nightmare that Coral had survived the barracuda attack and he was the 1 who got eaten alive, but thank goodness, it was just a dream vision. On the field trip, Nemo, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon and Squirt learn about what types of homes they live in. Marlin finds puzzle clues of Coral's whereabouts to show Nemo and Dory: broken coral pieces and they all look around to find the rest of the puzzle clues. On their way, they reunite with the Tank Gang and meet another puffer-fish named Spike (who unknown to them, is a super spy for Fang, the barracuda who attacked Marlin and Coral in the beginning of Finding Nemo). They continue their journey quest and meet a male blue tang named Lincoln who joins them on their journey quest and Marlin and Spike get taken away in fishing nets and are taken right over to the National Aquarium of New Zealand. In the National Aquarium of New Zealand, they meet a young human 17 year old boy named Oliver who can speak to land, sky and sea critters due to a car accident that his parents were both killed off in. Marlin asks if there's a clownfish exhibit that might have his long lost mate and Oliver agrees to help him out. On their way, they notice a bully orca whale named Arnold who's constantly tormenting a dolphin named Flipper who Marlin and Spike save his entire life from. Right after saving Flipper's entire life and saying goodbye to Oliver, they swim around and find a peculiar female clownfish: Coral, who reveals to Marlin that she survived the barracuda incident when she swam away from Fang just as fast as she could, but when he almost ate her alive, she swam right outta his mouth right before he closed it right up. Nemo, Dory, the Tank Gang and Lincoln (who are in the pelican's mouths), find Marlin, Spike and Coral, and rescue them as well. Right after defeating Fang and Brutus, Spike is terribly injured and dying and when he passes away, they have a funeral ceremony for him and build a tomb statue in honor of his memories. The entire reef later gives Marlin and Coral a reunion party. Voice Cast Members * Jackson Scott as Nemo (voice) * Albert Brooks as Marlin (voice) * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory (voice) * Willem Dafoe as Gill (voice) * Allison Janney as Peach (voice) * Jerome Ranft as Jacques (voice) * Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo (voice) * Austin Pendleton as Gurgle (voice) * Kathy Ringgold as Kathy (voice) * Stephen Root as Bubbles (voice) * Diane Keaton as Jenny (voice) * Brad Garrett as Bloat (voice) * Emily Hahn as the Female Announcer (voice) * Denis Leary as Spike, a puffer-fish who's on the good side and is also a super spy for Fang and the other pure evil sea critters (voice) * Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, revealing to Marlin about how she survived Fang's dangerous attacks 'cause she escaped right outta his mouth just in the nick of time, but only to leave 1 little scratch mark on her tail fin (voice) * Michael Keaton as Fang, the barracuda who 1st appeared in Finding Nemo (2003) (voice) * Kaitlin Olson as Destiny (voice) * Ed O'Neil as Hank (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Pearl (voice) * Julian Edwards as Sheldon (voice) * Kyran Bowes as Tad (voice) * Finn Carr as Squirt (voice) * Eugene Levy as Charlie (voice) * Andrew Stanton as Crush and Pelican Number 2 (voice) * Ty Burrell as Bailey (voice) * Lewis Black as Brutus, a pirahna who's pure evil looking and is working for Fang (voice) * John Ratzenberger as Billy, a hermit crab (voice) * Richard Kind as Harold, a lionfish who's 1 of the evil sea monsters who Fang makes a deal with (voice) * Samuel L. Jackson as Ryan, an electric eel who's also 1 of the evil sea monsters who Fang makes a deal with (voice) * Bill Hader as Ben, a sea snake who's also 1 of the evil sea monsters who Fang makes a deal with (voice) * Patton Oswalt as Flipper, a dolphin who Marlin and Spike rescue from being bullied by Arnold who's a mean bully orca whale (voice) * Alec Baldwin as Arnold, a mean bully orca whale who constantly bullies Flipper (voice) * Frank Welker as George the Kiwi and the Blue Penguins (jungle bird sound effects) * Idris Elba as Bruce (voice, succeeding from Barry Humphries respectively) * Eric Bana as Anchor (voice) * Bruce Spence as Chum (voice) * Mel Gibson as the Gang Leader (voice) * Jack Black as Gang Member Number 1 (voice) * Will Smith as Gang Member Number 2 (voice) * Bailee Madison as Gang Member Number 3 (voice) * Tom Hanks as Officer Jones (voice) * Tim Allen as Officer Richardson (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Bill, Tad's father in the entire series (voice) * Phil Proctor as Bob, Sheldon's father in the entire series (voice) * Jim Ward as Ted, Pearl's father in the entire series (voice) * Mona Marshall as Petunia, Pearl's mother in the entire series (voice) * Jodi Benson as Nancy, Sheldon's mother in the entire series (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Jill, Tad's mother in the entire series (voice) * Jim Parsons as Scientist Number 1 (voice) * James Franco as Scientist Number 2 (voice) * Will Ferrell as Scientist Number 3 (voice) * Bill Murray.as Scientist Number 4 (voice) Home Medias * ''Finding Marlin''/Trivia Notices * ''Finding Marlin''/Home Media * ''Finding Marlin''/Gallery Transcripts * ''Finding Marlin''/trailer transcripts * ''Finding Marlin''/television spots transcripts * ''Finding Marlin''/transcript Category:Film Series Category:Sequel Film Series